


Slender Man Academy

by TheLlamaLife



Category: Slender Man - Fandom
Genre: Slender Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLlamaLife/pseuds/TheLlamaLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is what happens when Slender Man decides to run a school for all of the Creepy Pasta children. If you read this just remember the SMA oath.</p><p>I will not be seen.<br/>If seen I am<br/>I will feed,<br/>slice, kill, or jam.</p><p>Don't question it. You'll hurt yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slender Man Academy

If there is one thing the I remember about being a kid, it's being made fun of. That's Why I've made a school for all the Creepy Pasta children!


End file.
